Desgosto
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Sakura descobre que não gosta de Sasuke tanto assim. [Pré-Sarada]


**Naruto é do Kishimoto.**

**Pré Sarada, pós casamento. UA em que Sakura tem um pouco de amor próprio. **

**Não betada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Desgosto<strong>

"_You are one of God's mistakes  
>You crying, tragic waste of skin<br>I'm well aware of how it aches  
>And you still won't let me in"<em>

_Placebo – Song To Say Googye_

É no sétimo mês de casamento que Sakura finalmente descobre que ela não gosta mais de Sasuke. Que talvez o odeie, até.

Ela não gosta de como ele sempre levanta cedo demais a fazendo acordar antes da hora e sempre chega quando ela está quase pegando no sono, de forma que ela não se lembra qual foi a última noite de sono decente que teve.

Ela não gosta nenhum pouco como ele fez questão que eles se mudassem para aquela casa velha. Condenando-a a uma existência de faxinas sem fim e corredores escuros levando a cômodos assombrados. E apesar disso, o único fantasma que a assombra é ele, ele que não suporta as lembranças, mas se recusa a partir, que responde grosseiramente quando ela o propõe, preferindo se perder num paraíso líquido de sakê em vez da liberdade.

Ela não suporta o como ele continua sofrendo, depois de todos esses anos, sozinho, em silêncio, cozinhando seu ódio em fogo baixo, mas quente o suficiente para queimar toda vez que ela tenta chegar perto.

Como médica, ela acredita que cada vida é um milagre envolto na máquina quase perfeita que é o corpo humano, como ninja ela fazia questão de tirar dessa máquina o melhor aproveitamento o possível, alimentando seu intelecto tão bem quanto seu corpo, buscando a perfeição nos mínimos detalhes. Quando era mais nova, acreditava que Sasuke também era assim, daí sua admiração por ele e desdém por displicentes como Naruto. Mas agora, ao ver seu marido perambular pela casa, sentir o cheiro de álcool nos lençóis, seu passado cheio de falhas seu futuro que não parecia ir a lugar nenhum. Talvez Sasuke não fosse o mais perto que ela chegaria da perfeição, hoje em dia ele lhe parecia bem mais com um erro dos deuses, um enorme desperdício de células e espaço.

E ainda assim ela não conseguia largar sua insistência estúpida de se agarrar nos momentos que lhe davam esperança, em beijos quentes, olhares longos o ridículo toque em sua testa.

Momentos que dão esperança, mas não lhe dão abertura. Ele nunca a deixa entrar. E sabe que ela se importa, que a amargura dele azeda todos os sonhos que ela teve para os dois e mesmo assim ele não a deixa entrar. É como se a distância nunca se findasse, é como mesmo sabendo onde ele está ela nunca conseguisse o tocar. É como se ele estivesse sempre atrás de uma das portas trancadas daquela casa.

E é nessa hora que ela se pergunta se não está louca, se não esteve desde o principio, amando um homem desses a ponto de chegar a adiá-lo com todas as suas forças.

Em outras vezes a questão parece ser quando foi que isso aconteceu, ela tinha certeza que não o odiava quando ele e Naruto lutaram pela última vez, ela tinha certeza que o havia perdoado quando ele pediu desculpas – ainda sua maior surpresa e choque, mais até do que o pedido de casamento – e havia momentos em que parecia que o ódio sempre esteve lá. A cada humilhação, a cada palavra dura e olhar de desdém, mesmo na infância, principalmente na infância quando o sentimento de traição queimava em seu estômago depois de ver o resultado do uso que ele fez dos segredos que a fez guardar. Sasuke sempre foi abençoado por conseguir atos de sacrifício das pessoas que o ama, afinal.

Mas agora sua inocência estava perdida e sua quota de sacrifícios batida e o que sobrava era aquela piada que os dois chamavam de casamento.

O que a Sakura-chan de doze anos pensaria dela agora? Dele?

Sakura fecha os olhos com força ao sentir ele se deitar na cama ao lado dela, o cheiro de bebida alcoólica enchendo o ar. Ela não chora mais, no fim das lágrimas só sobraram o ácido quente da raiva em seu ventre. Ela lê as horas no relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira, três da manhã outra vez. Com esforço, se vira pra o lado, encarando a cara inchada que ela quer terminar de arrentar com seus punhos potentes.

- Pare de me olhar assim.

- Estou te incomodando? – retorquiu cínica.

Os lábios dele se comprimem numa linha e ele parece lutar internamente.

- Eu não tinha a intenção de te acordar – se desculpa com um tom de voz seco e o pior que ela acredita, ela sempre acredita.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Volte a dormir, Sakura.

Mas como ela poderia? Quando o ácido em seu estômago está aponto de lhe causar uma úlcera e a presença dele em sua cama lhe dá vontade de vomitar?

- Estou grávida.

O corpo ele enrijece, ela se vira pro outro lado, dando a ele a única coisa que ela pode dar que ele parece valorizar: privacidade. Que ele lide com seus sentimentos em solidão, como lhe convém, Sakura ainda não pode dizer que não se importa, ainda vai levar um tempo, pode levar uma eternidade e talvez ela nunca deixe se se importar mesmo e tenha que ser ela a viver para sempre solitariamente se importando com os sentimentos não compartilhados de Sasuke Uchiha, mas ela nunca foi muito boa nessa coisa se amor próprio mesmo.

Ela decididamente não o suporta, mas seu coração ainda parece transbordar quando ele finalmente a abraça por trás, o hálito adocicado de sakê balança dos fios rosados e seu pescoço quando ele suspira.

- Obrigado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu deveria estar estudando, eu deveria estar dormindo. Eu deveria estar fazendo mil coisas em vez de estar escrevendo fic pra um fandom que não perteço mais. Mas o final do mangá me trouxe lembranças de um ship que eu só gostava quando bem amargo.**


End file.
